1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lateral collision detector for detecting a lateral collision of an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to prevent an automobile occupant from being hit by a door at the time of a lateral collision, there is disposed in the door an air bag device. This lateral collision air bag device is started to extend its air bag when the vehicle has a lateral collision. In order to detect this lateral collision, the lateral acceleration of the vehicle is detected, and a diagnosis circuit decides the lateral collision when the detected acceleration exceeds a predetermined level, to supply a starting current to a gas generator of the air bag device.
Thus, a starter of the lateral collision air bag device of the prior art needs to have the acceleration sensor and the diagnosis circuit so that its structure is complicated to raise the production cost.